


Drinking Together

by V_M_nanowriter



Series: Drinking Together - Beverages, Friendship, and Something Close to Love for Xiaolin Showdown [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Jack Spicer being the fall guy, Sassy Kimiko judging people, Sitting at a booth with ulterior motives judging the person you're meeting there, Y'know normal stuff, cappuccino, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_M_nanowriter/pseuds/V_M_nanowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you aren't friends (read: just barely are not declared enemies) but you still need to work together, you find common ground. Safe places. Demilitarized zones. Places which also sell baked goods and espresso based drinks. Or fruit-based milkshakes for the average boy genius mechanist who can't handle a little bitterness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna level with you: I am willing to partake in fic exchanges to get the volume of work associated with this pairing up.
> 
> GLossary for my asshat vocabulary:  
> Cappuccino: by composition, about 1/3 espresso, 1/3 milk, 1/3 foam. It is much more bitter than, say, your average mocha which is roughly 1/4 espresso, 3/4 milk, with flavoring mixed in and a layer of foam or whipped cream on top. Cappuccinos, especially without flavor, are typically more for coffee snobs. An extra shot [of espresso] will make it even more bitter, and extra foam will decrease the amount of milk to balance that strong espresso taste out.  
> Addendum: Official change/addition, typically to some official document (a contract or a syllabus, etc.)

“So that’s what you’re drinking?” Kimiko said, minimizing an app.

Jack’s step faltered. “Yeah… _so?_ ” he asked, setting his vanilla-cream four-berry smoothie smoothie down on the table with all the authority a 16oz. cup of bright purple fruit milkshake topped with whipped cream could muster.

“Nothing,” Kim answered as he pulled the tail of his trenchcoat to the side to sit in the single booth bench opposite her. _Just like with those stupid uniform skirts…_

_“What?_ ” Jack asked, and Kim had to hide a smile behind her PDA.

“Nothing,” she said again. _Mental note: Ridiculous sweet drinks, wears 90s trench coat like a skirt._

“Well what are _you_ drinking?” he asked.

_Note addendum: He may actually be slightly perceptive… when he senses people are judging him_. “Soy milk cappuccino, extra shot, extra foam, no flavoring.”

“Huh.”

_Addendum addendum: Knows nothing about drinks._ “Let’s get to work then,” Kimiko said, opening the document with the program code she’d been working on for him.

“Can I have a taste?” Spicer said, eyeing the wide porcelain mug and its molehill of frothy white foam.

“Sure,” Kimiko said. _Add.add.add—ah screw it. Anyway, I’m not going to say he’s_ psychic _—he’s way too stupid for that—but worth noting is that his judgment radar is the sharpest detection force I’ve ever encountered_. She slid over the mug, which he uncertainly took and lifted like it was about to spill over. He tilted it to take a sip. And tilted it some more. And a little more.

And set the mug down with a solid _thunk,_ milk foam blending with his paper-white palor. “It’s good,” he managed to say, shoving the cappuccino back at Kimiko.

She smiled, subtly. He sucked down his smoothie, defensively.


End file.
